


Neither

by peachwinfinite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: In which Johnny and Ten have a costume conflict and Mark shows them the light.Or in which Mark seeks help but only receives insults.





	Neither

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we finally get to attend SM's Halloween party! Do you know how much I have longed for this?"

"Ten, of course, I know better than anyone else. You have been crying over it since you became a trainee. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it."

"Of course you don't Johnny, you use your dick more than your brain."

"Hey! That's not something nice to say."

"Anyways, everyone attends that party, and everyone puts so much effort into their costumes, only a few people gain attention because of it. So, my goal is to at least be on the same level as Key hyung."

"That's going to be hard, you know he's the one that always goes all out."

"Johnny, you should be a good boyfriend and give me some support not bring my confidence down with your words."

"Like my words ever affect you..."

"...Can't disagree..."

There was a knock on the door and Mark peaked his head in.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, how can we help you?"

"Trouble in paradise with Hyuk?"

"No, it's not that. I need help with my Halloween costume but I don't know what to choose."

"Well, what are the options?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing the smurfs, but Jeno and the kids already decided on that and left Hyuk and me out of it."

"Wow, you were betrayed by your own kind."

"What about Hyuk? You can do a couple costume."

"Ugh, don't even mention that traitor. He decided to betray me too; he's going as Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Sucks to be you."

"Why don't you dress up as another character from the movie? You could be Oogie Boogie."

"I know, but he threw a book at my head when I mentioned it; he doesn't want us to do the same theme. He basically said that his costume would fail if someone dressed up as the same or a different character from the movie... He's so selfish..."

"Well, sucks for you. Ten and I are doing a couple costume."

"We are? When did I agree to that?"

"I thought it was obvious, we are a couple after all."

"Well, sorry to break the news to you like this, but I ain't going to do a couple costume. I told you I want to be at the same level of Key hyung, a couple costume would not work."

"Thank you for killing my dreams..."

"So what are you guys going dress up as?"

"Jack Sparrow" "Captain Sparrow"- Johnny and Ten glared at each other.

"Well, this is awkward..."

"Shut up Mark. Johnny, you'll have to look for another character because I'm doing Jack Sparrow."

"No, I choose it first, you're the one that is going to have to look for something else cause I'm going to that party as Captain Sparrow."

"Johnny Seo, don't you dare attend that party as Jack Sparrow..."

"Or what? Is not like you can hurt me, you're too weak and too small to even do something to me."

"I'm warning you, you are so going to regret it if you go to that party as Jack Sparrow."

"Darling, you are the one that is going to regret it. Don't forget who the dominant is in this relationship."

"Fatass"

"Shortie"

"Johnny, you're too big!"

"I know, you remind me every night."

"Ew! Too much info guys!"

"Shut up Mark!" 

"Hey, don't yell at my son!"

"Ten, he isn't your son..."

"You're right... sorry Mark, you're adopted"

"What?" *meme face from nct life at Paju*

"You're adopted, Jaemin is my real son, sorry."

"Okay..."

"Anyways, going back to the topic in question, Johnny, please don't do this to me!! I've been planning my costume for weeks already!"

"Sorry Ten, but I'm not giving up on Captain Sparrow just because of you."

"Not even if I beg

"No can do..."

"Why don't you guys just choose another character?"

"You don't get it, Mark, Jack Sparrow is Johnny Depp's most famous character! I've been wanting to dress up as him since I became a trainee."

"Johnny Depp has plenty more characters that are quite famous, besides, Jack Sparrow is too obvious. Everyone dresses up as Jack Sparrow, there's a less probability of overlapping with someone if you choose another character."

"You know what? I think Mark's right, Jack Sparrow is too overused."

"Then, what character's are we doing?"

"We can look for them later... Although I have a couple in mind already."

"Great! Then we have our Halloween costumes sorted out. It feels great!!"

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I came to ask for help for my costume... that was the whole point of my visit."

"Oh!! I know what you can dress up as!!"

"What?"

"The Tin Man from Wizard of Oz!!!"

"Oh my gosh that's perfect for him Ten!!"

"How is the Tin Man perfect for me?"

"Isn't obvious? You want someone to love you but everyone betrayed you. Tin Man is perfect for you!"

Mark sent an incredulous look at Johnny and Ten before walking out of the room muttering an "I hate you guys" before closing the door.

"He's definitely going to dress up as the Tin Man."

"He definitely is..."


End file.
